One Hell of a Fight
by Trackstar4
Summary: Buffy and the scooby gang need help fighting the big evil in town. The charmed ones show up at their doorstep with non other than Clark Kent


That night while Faith and Robin were exploring each others bodies, the slayeretts were at the bronze, and Willow and Kennedy were talking Dawn and Andrew decided to watch a movie. Andrew when you went into the kitchen to get snacks, What did you see? Dawn asked.   
  
I can't tell you Dawn it was horrible. It was like Captain Kirk and Diane all over again.  
  
Since I don't know what you're talking about I'll go check it out myself.  
  
Do Dawn don't. She opened the door. What she saw would never leave her mind.   
  
Andrew there is nothing in here. I don't see a thing.  
  
You will when you go around the corner.   
  
Shh! Do you here that? Dawn looked behind the counter. She gasped at what she saw then walked back out traumatized. That big she said to herself. Wouldn't that hurt? she asked herself. Never mind let's just watch the movie and forget what we saw. They put in The Ring and sat on the couch. They had only gotten to the part where the movie did a flashback to the scary girl in the closet when they heard a scream. They both jumped. What was that asked Dawn?  
  
I don't know. Andrew said. It sounded like it was coming from upstairs.   
  
Lets go check it out Dawn said.   
  
Sure you can check it out. I'll just stay here. When you get back I'll fill you in on what's happened.   
  
If you don't get your ass upstairs. She paused, just remember I'm the slayers sister and even though she let you live she still gave me permissin to kill you.  
  
Wow he said quietly. License to kill. You know that would be cool cause you wouldn't get in trouble for how many people you killed. The police would be like your arrested for the murder of Andrew. Then you ho....  
  
Would you just shut up and come on.   
  
Fine. They both walked up stairs. There it is again.  
  
It sounds like its coming from Faiths room. Faith, Dawn said. Are you ok? She cracked the door open and looked in. She turned around quietly. You know what Andrew. I think my respectful place is the living room. Where I can see nothing and I-I can see nothing.   
  
You said that twice.  
  
I know and I meant it.  
  
Lets just go finish the movie andrew said.   
  
Very well. I've seen everything else, the movie should be just peachy. They went back downstairs and started the movie again. Andrew?  
  
Yea  
  
Did you really mean that I was beautiful when you were taping me.   
  
Yea I did and I still do. I mean I....... He trailed off with his sentence.  
  
You what. She looked at Andrew. His face was blank it showed no expression and his eyes were wide filled with fright. Andrew are you ok? She asked as she waved her hand in front of his face. The fact is he wasn't. It was like he was there, he could see the scoobies and himself.   
He looked around and found himself fighting side by side by Anya. The slayers to be fighting his minions. He saw the slayer fighting this guy who lookes like a preacher. She was totally losing. Willow was saying a spell to make him weak. He saw this really big demon sitting on his throne, even bigger than the demon at the ascension and he just watched.   
(Flash)! He looked around wondering where everyone was. He looked down and saw the slayer by his feet and all on the ground the many other girls. He looked to his side and saw the demon looking all around and laughing then he looked straight at andrew with his peircing red eyes.  
Andrew snapped back to reality starring at Dawn who was looking for an explanation.  
  
*********secondchapter**********  
  
Ahhhhh! Phoebe screamed.  
  
Piper ran in the kitchen noticing that Phoebe fell asleep writing her article. Phoebe are you ok? What just happened Piper asked?  
  
I had a bad dream and I think it was a premonition.  
  
Why do you say that?  
  
Well it ws in black and white and I saw a demon.  
  
Thats what your going on.  
  
Yea  
  
Well what was it about?  
  
Well first I saw this sign that said sunnydale then i saw all these girls and......  
  
Hold it! Is this one of those "dreams" that I don't want to here about cause if it is just skip to the demon part then.  
  
Its not she said blushing.  
  
If I recall correctly you told me one of those dream and I had to go have sex with Leo right then and there so I would forget about it.  
  
You know that says a lot piper.   
  
What do you mean?  
  
You know,that you had to have sex just to remember you're straight.  
  
Get on with the story she said glarring at Phoebe.  
  
Look I'm sorry I told you one of my lesbian dreams, get over yourself. Now about my premonition I saw all these girls fighting these creepy looking vampires. This other girl Was fighting this guy who looked like a preacher. She was getting her ass kicked, I mean really but she was holding her own.  
  
Get to the point. By this time Paige had made her way downstairs getting some breakfast and was now listening to the story.  
  
Ok! ok! Well, then its like a flash and everyone is dead and I see this demon looking over at what I guess he had done. Then he looked at me. He was just so hedious and that's when I screamed.   
  
Sounds like if you don't become straight again you and a bunch of lesbian girls are gonna be killed by a demon. Paige said.  
  
At least I found something new and is not still (I believe the exact words were) waiting for my love glenn to come back to me. she said sarcastically.  
  
Nice come back, a little long but you're learning.  
  
Thankyou  
  
I can tell you've been practicing Paige said smiling.  
  
Yea! piper said. On me.   
  
Oh yea. Sorry about the zit joke.  
  
Just remember sticks and stones may break your bones but words can never hurt you.  
  
Paige and phoebe started to laugh.  
  
Lets just get back to the premonition. Piper said angrily.  
  
Ok we're sorry phoebe said. So how are we gonna get to sunnydale if we don't know where it is?  
  
Lets call Leo. Leo Leo  
  
Hold up. One minute Paige said. Did you say sunnydale?  
  
Why do you know something? Phoebe asked.  
  
Just then Leo showed up. You call.  
  
Yea. Phoebe had a premonition and it takes place in sunnydale.  
  
Do you know where it is?  
  
Good you know.  
  
Know what?  
  
That you're supposed to be in sunnydale. But this is no ordinary sunnydale. Its in an alternate universe.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Well.... leo started but never finished  
  
It means that the people who live in sunnydale now are not uverun by demons.   
so if oyu go there it would be the same people but they wouldn't have a clue what ur talking about. And if you rold them u were witches then they would call the cops on you.  
  
So in shorter words the blond girl i saw fighting wouldn't know how to and the demon she saw well she doesn't know about them cause in the univers they are just regular people living   
normal lives. Am i close phoebe stated.  
  
  
You're right on the money leo said and so are you how is that.   
  
  
Wait leo. piper said. So in there universe we live normal lives.   
  
Yes  
  
So what ur saying is prue would have never died.  
  
  
Noo she would have died just not by magik. And you would have found me just not by magik.  
  
  
What about grams and mom. They would also be dead just not by magik.  
  
  
Oh piper said. Well leo you can interogate her now. How do you know all of that.  



End file.
